


Night Flying

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Just Write It [12]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Acrobatics, Adrenaline, Adventure, Crime, Gen, Just Write Day, adrenaline rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Robin loves the adrenaline rush of flying.
Series: Just Write It [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822042
Kudos: 2
Collections: (Prompts) Just Write It





	Night Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Young Justice. This was written for a Just Write Day on Wattpad where you have twenty-four hours to write a 500 or less story given the prompt. The prompt was adrenalin rush.

Small feet hit the edge of the roof, the small body of the vigilante twisting as Robin used the edge as a makeshift balance beam. A fit of laughter sprang from his mouth, his small body launching out over the streets of Gotham. Batman's young partner freefell for a few seconds, the exhilaration of flying rushing through his young body.

If he closed his eyes, he might imagine himself up on the trapeze again.

A quick jerk of his hand brought his grappling hook out. Robin's finger pulled the trigger allowing the zip line to shoot up. He lifted up his legs, keeping them together as he swung towards the other building, coming closer to the next spot on the patrol. He landed softly, his lungs filling with air gathered from the night as he swung. His cheeks also stung from the rush of the wind.

Flying was exhilarating.

Looking down, the young vigilante leaned forward, looking for any of Gotham's criminals who weren't the big baddies attempting to cause trouble. A giggle escaped his lips, his feet swinging over the edge as he chose to sit on the edge of the roof. So, he could see what went on down below. Nothing seemed amiss, so he started leaving, his feet swinging up as he prepared to backflip off the edge to the next spot.

He then heard the scream.

Swinging into action literally, he headed towards the sound, getting closer to the victim. His bright blue eyes picked up a mugger running away from a woman. He swung towards a wall, his feet hitting before he pulled his quadruple flip away so his feet now aimed right at the man who didn't notice him. Not until he let out one of his giggle fits, alerting the man he was about to be taken down by Batman's partner.

Robin crashed into the man, knocking him to the ground while he zip-tied the man's hands behind him so the police could deal with the man. He lifted up the purse, turning to the lady. He walked over, handing the bag to her, one of his cheesy grins plastered across his face. "Call the police mam. I hope the rest of your night goes well."

He then used his zip line, the adrenaline rushing in as he lifted up into the air, swinging away.

Flying felt so good, but so did helping people.


End file.
